The Beautician and the Beast
Edit The Beautician and the Beast (1997) Poster The Beautician and the Beast (1997) Full Cast & Crew Directed by Ken Kwapis Writing Credits (WGA) Todd Graff ... (written by) Cast (in credits order) Fran Drescher Fran Drescher ... Joy Miller Timothy Dalton Timothy Dalton ... Boris Pochenko Ian McNeice Ian McNeice ... Ira Grushinsky Patrick Malahide Patrick Malahide ... Leonid Kleist Lisa Jakub Lisa Jakub ... Katrina Pochenko Michael Lerner Michael Lerner ... Jerry Miller Phyllis Newman Phyllis Newman ... Judy Miller Heather DeLoach Heather DeLoach ... Masha Pochenko Adam LaVorgna Adam LaVorgna ... Karl Pochenko Kyle Wilkerson Kyle Wilkerson ... Yuri Pochenko Tyler Wilkerson Tyler Wilkerson ... Yuri Pochenko Timothy Dowling Timothy Dowling ... Alek Michael Immel Michael Immel ... Stage Manager Tonya Watts Tonya Watts ... Model Tamara Mello Tamara Mello ... Consuela Celeste Russi Celeste Russi ... Lupe Daniel Escobar Daniel Escobar ... Hector Billy Brown Billy Brown ... Fireman (as Bill Brown) Jorge Noa Jorge Noa ... Photographer Carmela Rappazzo Carmela Rappazzo ... Student Clyde Wrenn Clyde Wrenn ... Student Earl Carroll Earl Carroll ... Factory Worker Vincent Schiavelli Vincent Schiavelli ... Jailer Marianne Muellerleile Marianne Muellerleile ... Chef Sparkle Sparkle ... Cousin Doris (as R. Sparkle Stillman) Ed Cambridge Ed Cambridge ... Elderly Man Todd Graff Todd Graff ... Denny Gene Chronopoulos Gene Chronopoulos ... Servant David Shackelford David Shackelford ... Kitchen Worker Michael Horton Michael Horton ... Fairytale Prince (voice) Jane Jenkins Jane Jenkins ... Neighbor at Party (as J.J. Chaback) Zdenek Vencl Zdenek Vencl ... Czech Guard Václav Legner Václav Legner ... Czech Guard Leon Silver Leon Silver ... Vaclav Stephen Marcus Stephen Marcus ... Ivan Marshal Silverman Marshal Silverman ... Tailor Dana Bednarova Dana Bednarova ... Svetlana Rest of cast listed alphabetically: Michael Cella Michael Cella ... Club Dancer (uncredited) Dave Ulrich Dave Ulrich ... DJ (uncredited) Sharice Zulo Sharice Zulo ... Tenant (uncredited) Create a character page for: Ira Grushinsky Leonid Kleist Katrina Pochenko Jerry Miller Judy Miller Yuri Pochenko Yuri Pochenko Alek Stage Manager Model Consuela Lupe Hector Fireman Photographer Student Student Factory Worker Jailer Cousin Doris Elderly Man Denny Servant Kitchen Worker Fairytale Prince Neighbor at Party Czech Guard Czech Guard Vaclav Ivan Tailor Svetlana Club Dancer DJ Tenant Create » ? Produced by Roger Birnbaum ... executive producer Fran Drescher ... executive producer Todd Graff ... producer Peter Marc Jacobson ... executive producer Hawk Koch ... producer (as Howard W. 'Hawk' Koch Jr.) Music by Cliff Eidelman Cinematography by Peter Lyons Collister ... director of photography Film Editing by Jon Poll Casting By Janet Hirshenson Jane Jenkins Production Design by Rusty Smith Art Direction by Steve Cooper Set Decoration by Sara Andrews Costume Design by Barbara Tfank Makeup Department Zdenek Klika ... makeup artist: Czech Republic Lucia Mace ... hair stylist Carol Meikle ... hair stylist Kenneth Paul Schoenfeld ... makeup artist Faye Woods ... hair stylist: Fran Drescher Production Management Jan Balzer ... production supervisor: Czech Republic Alexandra Koch ... production supervisor Michal Prikryl ... unit manager: Prague Katerina Schauerová ... production supervisor David Streit ... unit production manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Bruce A. Block ... main title sequence director Christina Fong ... second assistant director Basil Grillo ... dga trainee Hilbert Hakim ... second second assistant director Petr Hartl ... first assistant director: Czech unit Craig Huston ... first assistant director Art Department Richard J. Bayard ... construction coordinator Mark Lambert Bristol ... storyboard artist Susan A. Burig ... graphic designer Claudia Gilligan Ivanjack ... paint supervisor Joseph W. Grafmuller ... lead man Tom Ivanjack ... paint foreman Allan Johnson ... construction location foreman Erik L. Nelson ... property master Andrew Neskoromny ... assistant art director Karel Vanásek ... property master Sound Department George H. Anderson ... supervising sound editor John Bauman ... cable person James Bolt ... re-recording mixer Ed Callahan ... sound editor Anne Couk ... first assistant sound editor Linda Di Franco ... foley editor Ken Dufva ... foley artist Richard Bryce Goodman ... production sound mixer Anthony Milch ... sound editor Sean Rush ... boom operator Randy Singer ... foley mixer Mike Szakmeister ... supervising dialogue editor Renee Tondelli ... adr supervisor David F. Van Slyke ... sound effects editor David Behle ... sound recordist (uncredited) Dana LeBlanc Frankley ... apprentice sound editor (uncredited) Special Effects by Danny Cangemi ... special effects coordinator Visual Effects by John Cornejo ... digital compositor: Cinesite Charles Darby ... digital matte artist Nicole Herr ... digital compositor: Cinesite Brad Kuehn ... visual effects supervisor Vincent Lavares ... tape operator: Cinesite Hollywood Craig Mathieson ... digital compositor Mario Peixoto ... digital compositor Cristin Pescosolido ... motion tracking supervisor James Valentine ... rotoscope supervisor Eric Withee ... digital film technician: Cinesite (uncredited) Stunts Maria Doest ... stunts Dick Hancock ... stunt coordinator Rosine 'Ace' Hatem ... stunts (as Ace Hatem) Sonia Izzolena ... stunts (as Sonia Jo McDancer) Steven Lambert ... stunts (as Steve Lambert) Rita Minor ... stunts Frank Moran ... stunts Thomas Rosales Jr. ... stunts Rick Sawaya ... stunts Mary Torres ... stunts Brian J. Williams ... stunts Camera and Electrical Department Stuart Abramson ... key grip Claudette Barius ... still photographer Gary A. Beaird ... rigging key grip (as Gary 'Bullet' Beaird Jr.) Tony Bendt ... company grip Darrin DeLoach ... assistant camera Edward Filian ... grip Jeb Johenning ... digital video assist operator Shane D. Kelly ... gaffer Jim McComas ... rigging electrician Michael B. Moers ... second assistant camera Zdenek Mrkvicka ... assistant camera Bruce M. Pasternack ... camera operator Andrea Sachs ... gaffer Jaromir Simek ... electrician Petr Svoboda ... electrician Larry Kaster ... gaffer: second unit (uncredited) Larry Markart ... video playback (uncredited) Animation Department Wincat Alcala ... animator Peter Anderson ... animation clean-up artist Jane Baer ... animation producer Richard Baneham ... animator Andy Chiang ... animation character designer John Dillon ... animator Dindo Dinglasan ... animation inbetween artist Greg Fleming ... inbetween artist Aidan Flynn ... animation clean-up artist Mike Hodgson ... animation layout artist Ray Huerta ... animator Vesselin Kamenov ... animation inbetween artist Norma Klingler ... assistant animator Holger Leihe ... animation supervisor Wantana Martinelli ... animation inbetween artist Linda Miller ... animator Jim Mondares ... animation background artist Tao Huu Nguyen ... animation clean-up supervisor Andrew Ramos ... animation inbetween artist C.J. Sarachene ... animation clean-up artist (as Carolyn J. Sarachene) Lynn Walsh ... animation inbetween artist Todd Waterman ... animator Johan Klingler ... assistant animator (uncredited) Casting Department Shannon K. Dunn ... extras casting (as Shannon Dunn) Costume and Wardrobe Department Stana Slosserova ... assistant costume designer Yana Syrkin ... key costumer Location Management Zdenek Fiala ... location manager Music Department Geoff Alexander ... orchestrator Pete Anthony ... orchestrator Mark Berrow ... musician: violin Brent Brooks ... music editor Andy Brown ... music contractor Cliff Eidelman ... conductor Vic Fraser ... music preparation Greg Knowles ... orchestrator The London Metropolitan Orchestra ... music performed by Paul Mottram ... orchestrator Jonathan Rees ... orchestra leader Jay B. Richardson ... music editor Patrick Russ ... orchestrator Liz Schrek ... music coordinator Graham Walker ... music production supervisor John Beal ... composer: trailer (uncredited) Toby Wood ... assistant scoring engineer (uncredited) Transportation Department Mike Fenster ... transportation captain Jiri Husak ... transportation captain Other crew Rachel Aberly ... publicist Kerry Bailey ... production assistant Michael Barnes ... financial legal services Paula Bonhomme ... production assistant Francie Brown ... dialect coach Barclay Crenshaw ... production assistant Cecily Gambrell ... production assistant David Guilbeau ... crafts services (as David 'Cajun' Guilbeau) Katerina Lahodova ... production coordinator Larry Madrid ... animal trainer Ken Martin ... assistant: Ken Kwapis Susan P. McCarthy ... production coordinator Pavlina Prikrylova ... production assistant Debbie Silverman ... production assistant Russell Steele ... assistant production auditor Jiri Tichacek ... assistant accountant Dennis Todorovic ... production assistant Lora Umphress ... accounting assistant Diane Ward ... assistant production coordinator Michael R. Williams ... production coordinator (as Michael Williams) Wendy Goldfisher ... payroll accountant (uncredited) Jack E. Herman ... extras set coordinator (uncredited) . See also Release Dates | Official Sites | Box Office/Business | Company Credits | Filming Locations | Technical Specs | Literature . Getting Started | Contributor Zone » Contribute to This Page Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:MediaMass